


Its been a long day

by fallingnights



Series: He's My Husband [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingnights/pseuds/fallingnights
Summary: Set after The Avengers:Tony has had a long day and Rhodey was pissed. The Avengers are caught in middle."YOU FLEW A NUKE INTO A WORM HOLE?!"





	Its been a long day

It had been a long fucking day. Like, a long fucking day. Tony had met two literal gods and he gotten in a fight with both; he met Howard’s pride and joy: Captain Steve “America” Rogers who he almost got into a fight with as well; he also met Bruce Banner which was pretty awesome and Natalie Rushman Natasha Romanoff and her BFF Clint Barton. Oh, they also fought aliens that were invading the Earth and he flew a nuke into a wormhole that he really didn't think he would get out of. 

Yeah. 

After getting back to the Tower after Shawarma, he and the Avengers had all but collapsed in the couches and chairs in his living and he wanted nothing more then to sleep. 

“Sir, War Machine is approaching the building.” Oh fuck. Rhodey was going to be pissed. 

“Who’s War Machine?” Thor asked, looking over at Tony. Steve and Bruce shared the same look of confusion on his face while Natasha and Clint just snickered. 

“He’s my-” 

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK.” Rhodey’s voice pierced the air and Tony had the sudden urge to run away, far far away. 

“In here,” Tony called back. He was filled with extreme fear but at the same time was happy to see Rhodey had flown down here. Just a mere second after that thought, Rhodey stormed into the room and saw Tony. Rhodey let out a sigh of relief, crossed the room before Tony could blink and pulled him into a gentle hug. 

“I thought you were going to die.” Rhodey muttered quietly. “I got your call and I thought you were going to die.” 

The words got progressively louder and Tony readied himself for death when Rhodey pulled away and shouted. “A NUKE, TONY!? YOU THOUGHT FLYING A NUKE INTO AN ALIEN WORM HOLE WAS A GOOD IDEA?!”

“In my defense-.” Tony tried but was quickly cut off by the glare Rhodey shot him. 

 

“Do not try and defend your stupidity. Do not try and defend your decision to fly a nuke into a worm hole I swear to god.” 

“You’re right, 100%.” Tony raised his hands in surrender. “I was totally stupid. Why don't we go talk somewhere else?” Tony tugged on his hand. “I'll make it up to you.”

“I’m not going to fuck you, Tony.” Tony cringed at Rhodey’s bluntness as Clint burst into hysterical laughter; that wormhole was looking better by the second. 

Rhodey turned to the rest of the Avengers who had been silently watching their conversation, just now noticing them.

“Um, hello.” Steve waved awkwardly. Tony was going to die of embarrassment before any villain or god or heart condition got to him. “We're the Avengers.” 

“That's Thor, Clint, Bruce, and you already know Natasha.” 

“And you are?” Steve asked. 

“I'm James Rhodes, and that dumb who flew a nuke into a wormhole is my husband.”

“In New York, at least.” Tony added, sullenly before Thor walked up and clapped a hand an Tony’s shoulder. 

Ouch. 

“Congratulations, Man of Iron!” Thor cheered. “Love truly is one the more powerful forces in the universe. I'm glad you managed to find some.” 

“Thanks Thor.”

“Uh, yeah. Congratulations Tony.” Bruce muttered, trying to smile through a yawn. Clint, Natasha, and Steve all shared the same grin and Tony had enough.

“Yup. Cool, Thanks.” Tony said, “I'm exhausted and going to bed. It's been a long day.” He was almost out the door when he turned to Rhodey and reached his hand. “Are you coming?” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes but followed; the shit he put up with for love.


End file.
